


Brothers

by soitgoes



Series: ramblers ramblin' [4]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes/pseuds/soitgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a quiet moment Seth and Kate relay to us memories of their brothers that haunt them the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 - An introduction
> 
> next part features Seth telling us about how his and Richie's life of crime began

Seth is nearly asleep in his palm when he hears the hiss and plunk of the little fridge they keep on the counter in the kitchen being opened. The fridge is something they bought on a whim about a month after their meet up with Vanessa. Two months later its really the only constant in their life besides each other. Wherever they go the first thing they do is set up the fridge. It’s a pain sometimes to find a three-prong outlet at some of the shitholes they stay in but they become more common once they start staying long-term shitholes. The table shakes when she bumps her hip into the edge and Seth’s elbow wobbles with the table causing his head to fall from his hand. It takes a moment for his vision to unblur. When he can see right again, he’s met with the sight of the silver cap not even two inches away from his face. He looks up from the bottle cap into Kate’s face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he murmurs what his tone lacks in coherency is made up for in irritation.

“I don’t have a bottle opener but you obviously do,” she says her eyes directing him to the clutter of nearly-empty bottles lined up like bowling pins besides him.

He narrows his eyes at her and then directs his glare at the bottle cap still staring back at him. With a sweep of his hand he pushes the bottle out of his face. There isn’t much force behind his action but enough so that Kate knows he’s in a bad mood. They both are.

“You can’t drink, Kate. You’re like fifteen.”

“I turned eighteen last month,” she deadpans still waiting.

She keeps the bottle pointed at him though her hand has begun to shake. Whether it is from holding the bottle out too long or something else, Seth doesn’t know. The cap of the beer bottle stares back at him like a wavering yet unblinking eye.

“Doesn’t matter you’re still too young.”

“How old were you when you started drinking?” she shoots back but Seth isn’t in the mood. He stays silent and Kate pulls the bottle back to cradle it in her arms against her chest. It is a ridiculous sight. Seth’s never seen someone sober cradle a bottle like that.

“I’m not your little sister or your daughter, Seth. Even if I was you wouldn’t have any right to tell me what I can and cannot do.”

He doesn’t tell her that it is _his_ beer and that he bought it with _his_ money that _he_ stole. He doesn’t snap and tell her to fuck off even though he wants to. What he does is he stands up in a halting, aching manner. The slow rumble of his chair scraping across the floor as he gets up makes Kate wince. He pulls in close and glares down at her for a few moments, just long enough to get her squirming. Then with a perfect, practiced motion brings the bottle cap opener he had been gripping tightly in his other hand up and cracks the bottle open.

“Don’t blame me if you get a hang over. You got work in the morning.”

“I _know_ ,” she murmurs scornfully.

Kate stares down into the dark bottle. The liquid inside sloshes and sends up a vaguely familiar smell. It wouldn’t be her first beer. When she first started back at public school in the seventh grade one of the girls had dared her to chug a warm bottle Corona Light that Cindy Mathis stole from an unopened case at the back her kitchen cupboard. Naturally she got sick. She blew chunks in the middle of Earth Science. She remembers seeing through blurry vision the picture of a white pelican being projected on the white board staring down at her life some judging god. Kate’s never liked birds. When her mother comes for her and smells the alcohol on her she laughs and it is like the sound of bells.

Kate takes a sip and frowns into the bottle. The booze is bitter and the taste sends a shock of memory up her spinal cord straight into her head. She sees her mother running her hands through Kate’s sweaty hair. Her head is still spinning from the corona but she doesn’t feel sick anymore. Her mother whispers to her, _that’s nature of bad things, baby girl, bitter things. They’re hard to keep down at first but it will get easier the more you drink. Only thing is you gotta be sure that you don’t become bitter yourself._

“You remind me of him sometimes.”

Seth’s words break the memory. Her frown deepens and she casts a glare his way but it slides right off him.

“Who? Richie?” she replies.

“Yeah. Stubborn, bratty, black hole for a stomach. I mean you’re a midget and Richie’s built like a brickhouse and you’re not a blood sucking monster but its the little things you know.”

“’M not Richie.”

“No you are not.”

The way he says it conveys disappointment and Kate hates that it burns her all the way through. She isn’t jealous. She remembers jealousy. It was the feeling she used to get whenever Mary Blaine used to lean in too close to Kyle every time she asked him if he did the Chemistry homework last night. Or how she would feel when she noticed that her mother would always let Scott sit her lap but whenever Kate struggled closer, Jenny would push back at her, keeping Kate at arm’s length. As far as Kate is concerned jealousy feels like someone tearing into your chest with their bare hands and spitting on your heart. Seth’s words just feel like knife in her throat, dull, pulsing, and metallic.

The next thing that he says, Kate knows he believes it down to the very last atoms in the marrow of his bones. She squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for his words like a fist. It always hurts when he talks about Richie. She isn’t sure why but she suspects it because it makes her think about Scott.

“I ruined my brother’s life.”


End file.
